


Ничего, кроме себя

by tavvitar



Series: Еще шанс [6]
Category: Marvel (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 10:15:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19105060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tavvitar/pseuds/tavvitar
Summary: Это просто кольцо, у которого нет ничего, кроме самого себя, чтобы быть принятым или отвергнутым.





	Ничего, кроме себя

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Doc_Rebecca](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doc_Rebecca/gifts).



> Доку, как и всегда - со всей моей любовью.

Тони думает — все будет хорошо. Что может пойти не так, ну серьезно? Они со Стивом вместе, они научились доверять друг другу, они простили друг друга, Тони любит его, Стив, кажется...  
Вот же черт, а. Вот же черт.   
  
Он обхватывает голову руками. После полутора лет совместной, твою мать, жизни в его душе все еще есть место сомнению. Что ж за душа у него такая, спрашивается! Почему он...  
  
Так, стоп. Надо просто успокоиться и подумать о Стиве. Что бы он сейчас сказал, увидев Тони в таком состоянии и с таким лицом. Тони своего лица не видит, но предполагает, что ничего хорошего там нет. Хрен с ним, неважно. Важно сосредоточиться и представить: вот Стив входит, вот видит, как Тони Старк сомневается в нем — и...  
  
— Тони, что-то случилось?  
  
Он едва не подпрыгивает на целый фут и хватается за сердце, одновременно смахивая со стола небольшую бархатную коробку — прямо к себе в карман. Да, это нелегко, но Тони супергерой, в конце концов!  
  
— Черт, Стив. Я обожаю, как ты двигаешься — знаешь, огромный и совершенно бесшумный — но в следующий раз как-то предупреди, что ли! Меня чуть инфаркт не хватил.  
  
— Вообще-то я стучал, директор. — Стив чуть улыбается, давая понять, что готов извиниться, соблюдать субординацию и вообще сделать что угодно, чтобы загладить вину. — Ты не отвечал, я подумал — мало ли что.  
  
— О, нет, ничего такого. Вообще ничего. — Тони берет кружку с логотипом ЩИТа, улыбается, давая понять, что ничего аномального не происходит — ну, кроме того, что он подносит к губам кружку, в которой нет кофе. — Я просто размышлял о том, как работает наша новая программа в Атланте.  
  
— В Атланте. — Стив подходит ближе, вынимает из его рук кружку, заглядывает в нее...  
  
— Я не пил, — зачем-то говорит Тони.  
  
У Стива слегка приподнимаются эти его пшеничные брови, по которым так хорошо проводить пальцем, когда он спит. Стив тогда морщит нос и становится похож на мальчишку.  
  
— Я этого и не говорил. И даже не думал. Серьезно — что с тобой?   
  
Тони смотрит мимо и барабанит пальцами по столу, пытаясь прочитать варианты того, что произойдет, если он скажет — и что, если нет, и каковы шансы, что в конечном итоге... Стив разворачивает его в кресле лицом к себе, садится на край стола. Берет за руку. Тони думает, что они сейчас в идеальном положении для этого разговора, потому что Стив находится выше, а он ниже. И это практически как если бы Тони стоял на...  
  
— Теперь меня хватит инфаркт, — говорит Стив — а его взгляд говорит, что ему плевать сейчас на физическую невозможность инфаркта у суперсолдата. Он серьезно верит в разорвавшееся сердце. — Тони, скажи — что такое? Мы разберемся с этим вдвоем, в конце концов, у нас все это время получалось. Если я что-то сделал...  
  
— Ты выйдешь за меня?  
  
У Стива приоткрывается рот, а брови взлетают еще выше — чтобы упасть прямо к переносице и там замереть  навеки. Тони представляет это себе — пропасть, и две пушистых птицы. Пшеничных. На дне чертовой пропасти. Господи, что за бред лезет ему в голову, о чем он только думает — но Стив молчит, и что Тони еще, спрашивается, делать, как не думать о пропастях и птицах, ломающих крылья при падении с небес. И не только крылья, шею тоже — потому что Стив соскальзывает со стола и со словами «подожди, Тони, любимый, подожди, я сейчас» — исчезает за дверью. А Тони остается один и пытается как-то собраться и рассуждать логически — используя при этом не привычную логику Тони Старка, а логику Тони Старка, партнера Стива Роджерса во всех смыслах этого слова.   
  
Стив не сказал — «нет», он сказал «подожди», и значит, он собирается вернуться. Потому что если бы он солгал Тони, то это был бы повод проверить коммандера Роджерса на предмет подмены скруллами.   
  
Стив сказал «любимый», значит, он не пришел в ужас от того, что Тони предложил ему более... эм-м... глубокое партнерство. Да, пожалуй, так можно назвать брак.  
  
Но Стив ушел.   
  
Что это может значить? Самый очевидный вариант — что он стоит сейчас за дверью, пытаясь опомниться от того, что Тони в голову пришла противоестественная идея, будто...  
  
— О, да заткнись, — бормочет Тони. — Заткнись, пока я не пошел и не проверил на скрулла ТЕБЯ!  
  
Он лезет в карман и вынимает коробку с обручальным кольцом — обыкновенным, без всяких камней, надписей и резьбы. Это просто кольцо, у которого нет ничего, кроме самого себя, чтобы быть принятым или отвергнутым. Тони даже не делал его на заказ — купил в первом попавшемся ювелирном магазине в Бруклине. В конце концов, кольцо — всегда кольцо: смысл лишь в том, позволят тебе надеть его на палец любимому или нет. Тони гладит узкий золотой ободок. Стив ушел. Стив сказал — «подожди». Так есть смысл у этой чертовой штуки или нет?  
  
— Тони!  
  
Он поднимает голову и видит перед собой Стива — раскрасневшегося и вообще явно взволнованного.   
  
Который опускается на одно колено перед его креслом.  
  
Который разжимает кулак примерно на уровне груди Тони.  
  
Который говорит:  
  
— Тони Старк, ты выйдешь за меня?  
  
На широкой ладони лежит кольцо. Обычное золотое кольцо, без надписей и камней, и без всякого смысла, кроме одного-единственного.  
  
— Я заказал ресторан, — говорит Стив виновато. — Еще музыкантов и алые розы, хотя я не был уверен, что тебе это понравится.   
  
— Я тоже заказал, — отвечает Тони. — Только розы белые. Потом сообразил,что это вроде как символ невинной невесты, и ты можешь... эм-м... неправильно меня понять.   
  
— Я неправильно тебя пойму, только если ты не ответишь мне «да» или «нет».  
  
— Но я спросил первый.  
  
Стив несколько мгновений смотрит на него с каменным лицом. Это очень красивое лицо. Самое красивое, которое Тони видел в жизни. А потом Стив смеется, берет Тони за руку и надевает кольцо ему на палец. И протягивает собственную руку.   
  
— Каждый день, в горе и в радости — я буду счастлив, Тони.   
  
Руки дрожат у обоих. И поцелуй не могут прервать оба, хотя делать это при настежь открытой двери не особенно-то осмотрительно.   
  
— Я понял, что не дотерплю до вечера, — шепчет Тони в губы Стива.  
  
— Я ходил с этим проклятым кольцом два дня и не мог решиться.  
  
— И ты заказал ресторан.  
  
— Да. Теперь придется выбирать, куда пойдем.  
  
— Но ты не имеешь ничего против белых роз?  
  
— Абсолютно. — Стив целует его пальцы. — Если ты ничего не имеешь против отсутствия у меня невинности.   
  
Разумеется, Доктор Дум выбирает для своей очередной атаки на Нью-Йорк именно этот вечер и именно эту улицу. Разумеется, они вдвоем отражают эту атаку, причем намного быстрее, чем обычно — потому что, черт побери, оба очень злы. Тони так попросту в ярости. Когда танцуешь под тихую музыку среди белых роз с человеком, которого любишь больше всего на свете, с человеком, который оказал тебе честь и шепчет на ухо нежные нелепости вроде «ты сделал меня самым счастливым» — и тут в окно вламывается железный осьминог... Это никому не понравится, знаете ли! Так что в результате осьминог лежит на земле, количество его конечностей сократилось до пяти, и Стив вяжет из них что-то вроде виндзорского узла. Тони между тем сносит голову последнему летающему боту и опускается на разбитую мостовую. Проклятье. Ну почему все должно было случиться именно так! Он переворачивает машины колесами вниз, оглядывает царящий кругом разгром...   
  
— Полиция приехала? — спрашивает Стив, для верности треснув крышкой канализационного люка по красному электронному глазу осьминога.  
  
— Стоят в квартале отсюда. Думаю, их уже можно звать.  
  
— Угу. — Стив оглядывается по сторонам. — Черт бы его побрал!  
  
— Надо было выбрать твой ресторан, — вздыхает Тони, убирая костюм. — С другой стороны, если бы Дум притащил сюда свои игрушки, а нас здесь не было — получилось бы еще хуже.  
  
— Вот именно. — Стив утирает пот со лба. Его пиджак превратился в лохмотья, но каким-то непостижимым образом Стив выглядит сейчас даже лучше, чем до всего этого бардака. — Пойдем домой? Я не прочь еще потанцевать с тобой — если пригласишь, конечно.  
  
Тони улыбается невольно, чувствуя, как отступает злость. В конце концов, никто не пострадал. И никакое зло во вселенной не может быть столь всесильно, чтобы забрать у него этот день — и все дни, которые будут после.   
  
Они могут умереть порознь когда-нибудь, но никто не отнимет у них того счастья, которое они испытали вместе.  
  
Тони наклоняется и подбирает с мостовой белую розу, уцелевшую каким-то чудом — упругую, нежную и лишь слегка помятую. Он протягивает ее Стиву, и тот, отломив стебель, закладывает ее за ухо — а потом целует Тони посреди пустой улицы, заваленной побежденными железяками и битым кирпичом. Откуда-то раздаются смех и аплодисменты, и щелчки камер на телефонах — жизнь продолжается, черт побери, вылезает из-под руин и продолжается, нахально и назойливо.   
  
Слава богу, думает Тони, обнимая Стива за талию. Стив обнимает его за плечи — и они идут вниз по Манхэттену.  
  
— Мы ведь будем венчаться?  
  
— Если тебе это важно — хорошо, но по мне, хватит и гражданской церемонии.   
  
— Важно. И мы должны составить список гостей.  
  
— А может, нам просто сбежать на необитаемый остров?  
  
— Прекрасная мысль, но боюсь, Кэрол это не одобрит. Она наверняка захочет быть подружкой жениха… Что это с тобой, Тони?  
  
— Представляю ее энтузиазм.   
  
— Есть время передумать.   
  
— И не надейся. Я так долго мечтал жениться на тебе, что пойду на любые жертвы.  
  
Стив обнимает его крепче.  
  
— Я твой без всяких жертв.  
  
Тони кладет голову ему на плечо.   
  
_Я знаю, Стив. Ты удивишься — я и сам удивлен. Но я знаю._

_fin_


End file.
